


The McWidows

by TealHorse



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anger, Bad Deluca, F/M, Jealousy, Kind Cormac, Meredith hurt, Vaginal Sex, Violence (1st chapter), jealous Meredith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealHorse/pseuds/TealHorse
Summary: After DeLuca's illness turns him violent, Cormac is there to put the pieces back together and show Meredith who the right man is for her.A fantasy I've had in my head for a while now, because Cormac is my new Derek and DeLuca is not the sexy Italian he once was.Starts during 16x14
Relationships: Meredith Grey & Cormac Hayes, Meredith Grey/Cormac Hayes
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	1. You're just like your father.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will come out fairly quickly. This chapter contains scenes of violence. Any serious chapter warnings will be in the notes at the beginning of each chapter (though smut will not be flagged). 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Grey's Anatomy and its creator, Shona Rhimes.

'You are unbelievable. You're such a hypocrite. A-a-all the rules apply to everybody else except you. Is that is?' Andrew shouts, smacking his head against the wall. 

Hayes lifts his head from his chart, looking up at Meredith and a very furious DeLuca. No one had seen him in that state before and Hayes had heard of his fathers illness through the hospital gossip.

'Devi calmare' he shouts, trying to step in. He has seen this type of illness get out of hand, and there was not much he could do for now behind the nurses station. 

DeLuca only tells him to mind his own business before he turns back to Meredith, the same rage in his eyes as before. 'Ok Hayes, it's fine, we're fine' Meredith says to Hayes, though her eyes are pleading otherwise. 

DeLuca continues to shout nonsense at Meredith and she steps back, his words violent and his face contorted with rage. She had never seen him like this and he needed to be brought back to reality. 

'Andrew, listen to yourself. You sound like your father.' The words came out before she could stop them. She knows what it is like to be compared to a bad parent. She shouldn't have said it. 

She feels a sting across her face and suddenly, she is on the floor. Her head hits the floor hard, but the pain is only intensified when she feels the weight of a grown man on top of her. A pair of strong hands wrap around her throat and she attempts to fight him off before her mind goes numb. It feels the same as when the patient had attacked her. 

She's able to breath sooner than she expected and manages to crawl away to the wall. Her eyes filled with tears, she watches through a blur as Hayes pins DeLuca down until psych comes. 

She feels hands under her arms, lifting her up with the lightest of touch. 'Dr Grey? Meredith, are you ok?' - She knows that voice. Hayes. 

She registers his words for a moment before looking up at his eyes. She tries to speak but only a sob comes out and she distantly feels herself being lead along the halls, away from the small crowd which had formed. 

It was sure to be hospital gossip by tomorrow. She hadn't been the limelight of it in a long time. 

Before she knows it, she's sat in a dimly lit room and hears the faint click of a lock. An on call room, she knows that noise all too well. 

'Meredith, Meredith come back. You're ok' Hayes says, kneeling down in front of her and checking her over. She can faintly feel his fingers tracing her neck - it feels good. She knows she shouldn't feel that way. She's barely broken up with DeLuca and she should be traumatised. Except she's had enough trauma for a lifetime, and what just happened was nothing compared to the rest.

She smiles slightly as her thoughts come back to her, in some sense to reassure Hayes. Cormac is in front of her, Cristina's gift. Cristina's handsome, sexy gift. His eyes are sparkling with worry, a strange look on him considering his usual confidence. 

He stands up and starts pacing, 'How dare he touch you like that. Even with an illness... how could he?' he stops, turns and looks at her with even more worry before moving towards her and cupping her face. 'He hasn't done this before, has he?' he asks, his anger threatening to come out. 

Meredith shakes her head, 'No! No he hasn't. He's been so good to me, that wasn't him. I deserved it anyway, for what I said.' 

Hayes backs up, pacing again. 'Deserved it? Meredith you don't deserve that for telling him the truth.. if he did that when you two of you were alone he could have killed you.' He's upset, Meredith can see that. She isn't sure why he cares so much for her, but she has seen the glances through the last few weeks, the fleeting words, desperately wanting to be something more. 

'So, why don't you show me what I deserve' she says, with a boldness she didn't think she had. 

Hayes' head whips around to stare her down, eyes wide with shock. 'You're not thinking clearly' he huffs, sitting next to her in defeat. He didn't sit too close, she notices. Respectful as always. 

She's an adult. She can make her own decisions. 

She twists her leg and straddles him before he has the time to realise what is happening. He looks up at her with those same eyes, simply shock. Before he can protest, her lips press against his. Softly, with only the lightest of pressure. She feels him kiss her back, harder than her invitation, in the way you would expect from a man like him. She doesn't enjoy it for long before he lifts her off of him, smiling down at her. 

'Mere, as much as I want this, I can't. Not after what just happened.' He says, with unexpected softness. 

Meredith glances up, her embarrassment evident now. She hadn't been totally rejected, but that was not the way she had planned for this to go. 

'Look, lets give it some time, go on a date. Lets take things slow and be young and silly together. We both have children to consider, and loss.' he sighs. He wants her, but not like this. Not in the rebound, pity kind of way. 

'Ok. Yes, ok' Mere says, smiling up at him. Her eyes were still watering thinking about what happened. She simply wanted a distraction, and Hayes was a perfect distraction. 

They sit and talk for a while after. She cleans up a cut on his hand from where DeLuca had scratched him during the incident and he checks her head from the fall. It is sweet while it lasts. 

As soon as they part ways, she feels it coming back to her. Hayes acted as somewhat of a safety net, so when she winds up in a storage cupboard later on in tears, there is nothing she can do but go home and accept that DeLuca, a man she once loved, would never be the same and she could never love him the way she once did.


	2. The aftermath

DeLuca ended up in psych after the incident and Carina had sympathetically told Meredith that Andrew had ended it and would not see her again until his treatment was more manageable. 

She hadn't slept enough in the days following the incident. The only hours of sleep she managed to get were when Maggie or Amelia slept in the room with her. 

She also hadn't spoken to Hayes. In fact, she had been actively avoiding him. She couldn't face his sweet nature and caring personality. She was back to dark and twisty. The incident caused her to have some PTSD of the patient attack to flare up and she couldn't deal with the look on Hayes' face when he first saw her turtleneck the day after the incident, hiding the hand shaped bruises underneath. 

She needed to pull herself out of it. There were two days until the conference she was due to attend. One day until Maggie and Amelia would take the kids on a mini break so that they wouldn't feel left out in the same way she always did with her mother. 

She needed to get some sleep before the conference. 

'You're avoiding me.' 

Hayes. She had been too distracted in her thoughts, too tired to notice him creeping up behind her at the empty nurses station. 

She doesn't know how to respond. He is right, after all. 

'I'm sorry, I've been going through something.' she says, nonchalant, as if Hayes wasn't the one to witness it first hand. She turns around and glances at him, wracking her head for a better excuse before he stops her. 

'Are you still coming to the conference?' he asks, brushing it off and pretending as though they were ok. She appreciated it, some normality after a few days of pity from her sisters and half the hospital. Though the memory of what she had promised a few weeks ago came to mind. Considering Andrew would usually have been over, she had organised for Hayes to come to her house the night before the conference, sleep in the spare room, then travel together. There was no romantic implication at the time. 

'Yes. Are you still coming over on Tuesday?' she asks. She can't take the offer back. The conference is a 6 hour drive and they promised to share the journey. Hayes lived too far across Seattle to be picked up on Wednesday morning and Meredith did not want to get on a plane with him - not after the last conference she attended with Riggs. 

He nods and smiles politely. There is an awkwardness in the air but she knows it was caused by her. She kissed him. She ignored him for days on end when he was just being kind. 

She spins around and walks to her next patient, giving him her signature forced smile when she looks over her shoulder... this was going to be an awkward week. 

\------

Meredith hears a car pull on up her driveway a few minutes after she puts the phone down. The kids had arrived at the hotel and were going to have a week packed full of theme parks and hikes with Maggie and Amelia, the latter seeming more like Owen and Jackson's plan for the holiday. 

A light knock on the door is all she needs to know its Hayes and not the pizza she ordered. She checks her hair in the mirror on the way past. She tried not to look too dressed up, implying the furthest thing from a romantic night as possible. Her hair was up in a bun, a long comfortable cardigan draped over her and a pair of joggers. When she opened the door, he was equally as informal. She was thankful - she hadn't seen him out of his scrubs and she still feels the same attraction to him as she implied. Informal makes things easier. 

She steps aside and he walks in without a word, leaving his suitcase next to hers by the door for tomorrow. 

'Would you like a drink? I've ordered us pizza.' She says, pouring herself a second glass of wine. Maybe it will help her sleep. 

He nods and requests a beer, needing something cold to distract from his dry throat. Being alone together, outside of the hospital, in her house. It was all quite overwhelming when all he could think about was her lips. 

He soon brightened up when there was a knock on the door, answering and taking the pizza while Meredith was getting him a drink from the kitchen. It was a welcomed distraction from watching her, wondering if she would bring up their moment before. 

The night was normal. They sat and ate pizza, had a drink and watched TV. Meredith felt happier. She had missed this, having someone like Alex around to hang out with. She had grown up alone and there was only so much of the sisterly love she could take. 

Eventually, she tidied up and showed him to his room, just down the hall from her. It looks like it was once Amelia's room, but he knows she stays with Owen most of the time. It hadn't been used in a few weeks. He left the door open, knowing no children could wake him up and that the house was empty, except for Meredith. Meredith, who was in the room a few steps away from him. 

He got a couple of hours of sleep before he was awoken by a noise. He trailed down the hallway, listening to what sounded like Meredith crying. He knocked lightly on the door before he let himself in, and found her in a ball on her bed. 

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you I - I just haven't slept alone since..' she whispers. He knows what she meant and he knows she won't go into further detail, so he sits on the bed next to her. 

She feels the strange familiarity again and tries to reassure herself that this is just like when Alex helped her after the patient attacked her. Except, this man is not Alex. 

He lightly holds her hand and lays back on her bed. 'I'll stay. No funny business though, you.' he says with a smile and winks when she looks over. Her mood improves and she can't wipe the smile from her face. His hand is huge over hers and she feels comfort in his presence, so lays next to him with enough space between them for this to still just be Alex. 

She eventually falls asleep. It is the best sleep she has had all week.

\----

When she wakes up, her legs are tangled with Hayes and her arm is across his bare chest. The memories of last night come back at full force as she slowly pulls away from him and gets out of bed. She appreciates it and clearly needed it, but it certainly ruined her plans for a complete normal night. 

As she gets ready in the bathroom, she thinks about why she keeps pushing him away. It isn't because of DeLuca, it had been over for weeks before they officially broke up. He stopped coming over as often and didn't seem to have time for her or the kids. His aggression had started to show more often, with a short temper and a jealousy she couldn't understand. 

She's pushing him away because she knows what it will mean if she gives in. They are both the same. They have been through the same trauma, the same pain. She knows that if they are together, it will be perfect. Too perfect to comprehend and she isn't ready to replace Derek with a man who is equally as perfect. 

DeLuca was young. She knew he was too young to be her forever and that was her comfort. Riggs was hardly hers, she didn't have the time to consider what he would mean in the long run. But Hayes... Hayes is everything Derek was. 

Her thoughts are broken when she hears him walking around. She comes back into her bedroom to find the bed made and a fully dressed Hayes waiting by the door, keys in hand. 

'You ready for our road trip?' he grins. His accent is stronger with his raspy morning voice and it makes her knees feel weak, so she meekly nods and follows him to the front door. 

\----

The trip was fun. They had a bag of snacks which he had brought with him and they each took it in turns to drive. They would be arriving by 3pm, with dinner and drinks at 5pm and the conference beginning on Thursday. It was exciting for both of them to be out. As much as they each loved their children, an escape for a week was welcomed, to get away from the busy households and an even busier hospital. Hopefully, by the time they got back, there would be a new round of gossip to distract the staff from her incident with DeLuca. 

They spoke about their kids for the trip and their now deceased partners. Hayes' wife sounded like a fighter and Meredith could sense the slight pain behind his voice. It never mattered how much time had passed, there would always be pain when remembering the good times. 

Hayes gave his keys to the valet before they entered the conference centre, full of famous doctors and ordinary interns, greedy for knowledge. She was in their position a few years ago, though it feels more like a lifetime ago that Bailey's interns were together. 

Hayes checks them in, though comes back to Meredith with an angry look plastered on his face. 'They don't have both rooms. They overbooked and are compensating it with the biggest room available.' 

Meredith sighs, knowing the week was only to get harder. 

'It's ok. We shared last night. We will be ok,' she says. She is not sure if she is reassuring herself or Hayes, but they may their way up to the elevator with no other words.


	3. The Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share a bed. This time, there's more alcohol involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual scene.

Hayes and Meredith had managed two hours in the hotel room. They would be fine. 

Though.. during those two hours they didn't see much of each other. Meredith went straight to the bathroom after Hayes had showered, so she could shower get ready for the dinner. Hayes remained in the bedroom for the majority of the time - no hair made for easy dressing up. He was laid across his side of the bed watching tv when he heard the lock click and a pair of heels give soft taps against the carpet. 

As Meredith emerged, he couldn't help but stare. Her hair was half up, with the rest flowing in waves down her arms and back. Her dress was floaty and long, with a dangerously high slit down the leg. It showed off her petite figure in a way he had not seen before. He had appreciated her in the past, but scrubs could make a model look average. He couldn't tell if she was wearing panties, with a slit that high. She most certainly wasn't wearing a bra. It played on his mind to the point of being uncomfortable. 

'You look positively stunning, Meredith Grey.' he said, over exaggerating his reaction to distract her from the fact he was visibly excited. She laughed out a simple 'You look handsome yourself, Cormac Hayes' and grabbed their room key to put in her purse as she motioned him to follow her. 

'Lets go get some food. I could do with a drink' she spoke with a smile, her nerves about her outfit dissipating from his reaction. 

By the time they arrived at the pre-drinks, it was crowded. There were no seats left at tables, so Hayes led Meredith through the crowd to a bar stool, a hand on her back so not to lose her in the busy room. 

She ordered a tequila before they could even sit down. He knew she was still hurting. The bruises had faded, with one faint thumb print left on the side of her neck. You would think it was a birth mark or an accident.

He didn't want to drink himself silly, but he couldn't let her drink alone. 

'Are we going for the hard stuff tonight?' he asked with a chuckle, earning a glare which quickly turned into a smirk when she realised he was only teasing. He quickly ordered a whiskey and slowly sipped it, watching her tip back another shot with ease. 

'We have to drink the hard stuff, with our tolerance' she responds. He knows the meaning behind her words. Not the 'interns drinking at the bar every night' tolerance, but the tolerance built up through years of drowning out the sorrows and pain. 

Half a bottle in and Meredith is flushed. She watches on as Hayes catches up with an old colleague, his smile contagious and his accent sexier than ever. She wasn't drunk, she was simply appreciating the gift. 

She heard her phone chime and opened it to a message from Cristina. They spoke when they could, but it was unexpected to receive a text at this time. 

_Have you unwrapped my gift yet?_

Meredith scoffed and choked on her drink. How on earth did Cristina know they were together. Was Mer really that predictable? 

_No. You wrapped it too nicely to undo your hard work._

She tries to open her bag to throw her phone back, but another chime comes through before she can. 

_You'll like it even more once you see what is underneath._

She rolls her eyes and briefly wonders how Cristina would know such a thing, but pushes the thought away when Hayes joins her again, smiling brightly. 

'I haven't seen that man since I lived in Ireland.' He says happily, then acknowledges Meredith's flushed face. 'Lets go to our table, you look like you need some food to sober you up.' he says, winking at her at the irony of her high tolerance failing on her. 

After a brief conversation about his time in Ireland, the dining room is filling out and meals are being placed down. She notices a woman opposite Hayes who seems interested in him and feels a pang of jealousy. She has no right to be jealous, but he was with her and she was a little past tipsy, the alcohol catching up with her petite body. 

As she finished her meal, she hears Hayes laughing along to a joke the woman had said. It was enough for her to take his hand and ask him whether he would like another drink. He looks shocked at her touch, but nods and watches as she walks away, a sway in her step. 

By the time she gets back to the table, Hayes is talking to the woman again. It seems her hints were not enough. In a moment of liquor fuelled confidence, she takes his hand from the table and places it on her bare thigh, exposed from the slit in her dress. He continued to talk to to the other woman, not giving away any idea of how he truly felt and certainly not making the hard squeeze he gives her thigh in warning obvious to the rest of the table. 

He keeps his hand there while dessert is delivered to their places and her frustration grows when he doesn't move it. She can see his smirk when he looks at her and she suddenly realises that he is continuing his flirty conversation on purpose. Maybe he is not as soft as she had originally imagined. 

She asks him a question, one of nonsense. Her only intent was to capture his attention while she licked ice cream from her finger. It was enough for his eyes to widen and his thoughts from earlier to come back to him. His rough hand trails further up her thigh, answering her question with a rugged voice. She does it again, this time leaving some on her lips, her tongue slipping out to lick them clean. They both knew she was doing it on purpose, they both knew she was sober enough to be doing it with every intent to push him. She still wanted him, and he knew he could not just be a rebound from DeLuca. Not after hearing of their long-failing relationship on the way to the conference. 

He leant over to her, tucking her soft hair behind her ear and moving his hand higher before whispering 'Dr Grey, are you wearing any panties?' 

It was enough for her cheeks to blush and her thighs to close together, losing the confidence she had before. Hayes didn't take it, knowing she wanted him just as much as he wanted her in the moment, and pushed her thighs apart again. He pretended to fix her hair, so not to arose suspicion from the other guests, and finally reached her pussy. 'Hm, I was right.' he groaned into her ear softly, so quietly that she had to wonder how he managed to keep his poker face on. 

She stood sharply, and Hayes feared she would push him away. Instead, she grabbed his hand and excused them from the table, dragging him towards the elevator. 

'You're outrageous' she says as she steps in, not quite daring to look up at him. He doesn't respond, instead moving forward, closer towards her. With each step back, he closed in on her until she was against the wall. His hands met the wall on either side of her head and she suddenly felt like his prey. This close, she could appreciate how tall he was, the size of his arms equaling one of her slender legs and the way the veins in his arms popped. She shouldn't have teased the wolf. 'Damn elevators' she mutters under her breath. 

Before they could say anything, the elevator door opened and they stepped out. His hand traced her back as they walked back to the hotel room and she knew there was no going back once they got inside. This man was gentle on the outside but primal within and she had done enough to push his limits. 

He looked at her expectantly when they got to the door. She pretended to search her bag for longer than was necessary, giving her time to think it through, before he said 'Whatever happens, it doesn't have to come back to Seattle with us.' and her mind was made up. She could do sex, she has always been fine with just sex. They can think about the rest later, when it is already too late and they are smitten. 

Her hand finds the key and they enter quickly, keen to get out of view from others. As soon as she enters the room, she is pinned up against the door. He breathes heavily into her neck, catching the scent of her perfume and feeling intoxicated by her. Her hair smelled of lavender and there was a hint of tequila on her breath as he lifted his head. He caught her kicking off her shoes gently from under them, and smirked when he saw how short she was in front of him now. 

'You've been a bad girl. You teased me all night,' he whispers into her ear, licking up the side of her neck before biting her earlobe gently. 

She holds his shoulders and spins them around with all of her strength. 'and you've made me jealous all night.' she remarks, her hands against his firm chest. She can feel him now, how defined his abs are and his strength. Maybe Cristina was right about unwrapping her present. 

He smiles and lifts her up, her legs wrapping around him instinctively. He still hasn't kissed her lips when he has the audacity to say 'You're implying that you find me attractive, Dr Grey'. 

She sighs into his neck before trailing kisses up his neck 'I wouldn't be this wet if I didn't find you attractive'. 

It was enough for Hayes to carry her over to the bed and throw her down, enticed by whether what she said was true. He wasted no time in removing clothes as he slid her dress up to her hips and crawled on top of her body. As his lips met hers, she felt his hand trailing down her body, feather light touches to her nipples, stomach and straight down to her heat. He pulled away and watched her as he traced his finger between her folds, noting how unbelievably wet she was before dipping his finger into her then placing it in his own mouth and letting out a moan. 

Her eyes hooded as she watched him, overcome with arousal. He slipped her arms out of her dress before pulling it off entirely and kissing her lips again, allowing her to taste herself on him. He allowed her the brief chance to unbutton his shirt and pull it off of him before he rolled onto his back and grabbed her hips.

She had never enjoyed this with DeLuca. He was too rigid and focused too much on sex rather than foreplay. Hayes lifted her hips and sat her on his face. As she felt him kissing her thighs, she allowed herself the opportunity to feel his body, roaming his shirtless chest and leaning forward to drag her nails softly from his v line to his pecks. It was enough for him to dive in and lick through her folds as if it were the best meal he could have. He worshipped her, but she knew she could not waste this position. He stilled for a moment as he felt her reaching for his belt, her skilled hands undoing it and pushing his trousers down just enough for her to have her way.

He closed his eyes and awaited the feeling of her hand around his cock, but was more surprised to feel her soft, warm mouth around him. His moan was loud enough for the neighbouring room to hear and it made him grab her hips even stronger than he did before, intensifying his motions and entering a finger into her, watching as she took him so nicely. He suddenly felt her moaning around his cock and was disappointed when her mouth disappeared from it until he felt her grinding against his finger. He added another, hearing her moans increase and her body accommodate it. It only took a few more curves of his fingers until she was crying out, 'Cormac' over and over again. 

It was blissful for him, hearing her say his first name and not the Dr Hayes he was so accustomed to hearing from her lips. He felt her attempting to take him into her mouth again, coming down from her high, but he slid out from her under her in his desire to give her what she really wanted. 

'Mere, I'm going to show you what you deserve now, and you're going to enjoy it' he whispered, kissing her neck as he kicked his trousers from his ankles. She pushed her breasts up into him as he pushed his body against hers, running his cock along her folds and feeling his cock get lubed. She was moaning softly when he stopped kissing her, the pressure on her sensitive clit being enough to keep her pining for him. 

'Yes Dr Hayes. Fuck me like I deserve to be fucked' she responded. He'd had enough of her teasing and entered her in one thrust, causing her to mewl out a strangled 'fucking hell' when she realised his full size. She was tight around him, to the point it should have been illegal to feel so good. It was certainly unethical for her not to have shared this side of her before, wasting her mind and body on Andrew.

He allowed her time to get used to his size before he moved again, thrusting into her again with enough force to knock the wind out of her. He knew she could take it, so left contrasting, soft kisses all over her neck and chest while he fucked her hard. Her moans turned borderline pornographic and he knew he would have to tip the staff in the morning, but it did not matter. At this time, everything was perfect. 

He knew he could not last long, not after how long it had been for him and certainly not with a woman as beautiful as Meredith Grey. His hand dropped between them, his fingers finding her clit and pushing her through another orgasm, her legs shaking around his waist and her words becoming incoherent and messy. It was almost enough for him, but when Meredith dipped her hand between them and lightly played with his balls, he knew he was done for. He bit into her shoulder as softly as he could as he came inside of her, groaning out his orgasm loudly and feeling her hands on his head and back, keeping him close as her pussy clenched around him. 

He was exhausted and it took everything in him not to crush down on her and managed to move to the side. He kissed her lips once more as he pulled her into him to spoon and whispered 'No regrets' into her ear, sure she would wake up in some panic. 

He didn't relax until he heard her whisper it back. 


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their steamy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Literally just smut. 
> 
> If you would prefer to see the more romantic side, head over to the next chapter.

Meredith woke up with an arm tightly wound around her, the memories of the night before coming back to her as she recognises the man behind her. 

She should regret it. Everything in her is telling her to run, yet she doesn't. It feels too right. 

Her senses start to come back to her, her sleepy haze slowly lifting enough for her to feel something against her ass. A feeling she had not felt since DeLuca was normal. 

She listened to Cormac breathing against her neck, and the tingle his warm breath leaves is enough for her to feel flushed. She pushed her ass back into his cock, rocking slightly against it and felt his breathing become more rushed, but he does not awake. She continued her endeavour, putting her hand between them to put his cock between her legs, the tip just stroking past her clit. 

She moved her hips again, feeling his cock glide against her. This time, his hand moves to grip her hip, pulling him back against him and slowly rutting his own body against her. She isn't sure he's awake until she hears the rough, ragged voice saying 'Good morning, Dr Grey.'

She's sure she nearly faints when she feels him taking control over her again, and she knew this man had so much more to offer than the version of rough he provided her with last night. 

He let out a low groan when he felt her hand reach down and trace the head of his cock each time he thrust between her legs. 'I want you under the covers, sucking my cock' he murmured. Meredith was happy to oblige, crawling under the covers and licking up his shaft before taking him into her mouth. She had always been talented, but his size was testing her limits. It wasn't long before she had half of him in her throat, and Cormac could only grip her hair and roll his eyes back to control the noises threatening to come out of him. 

His lets out a low whine when his cock is suddenly neglected, but her warm hands take over and he suddenly feels her mouth over his balls, tracing down further unti-

His eyes open suddenly and he has never experienced a feeling like it, not only from the confidence the women had but the talented mouth which was now tracing his ass. He wouldn't be long until it was all over if she continued, so he pulled her up the bed and kissed her firmly on the lips, letting her body fall into his lap. 

'Dr Grey, I think you're trying to kill me'. he mumbled against her lips, earning a smile and giggle. 

'It wouldn't be a bad way to go, Dr Hayes' she responds, witty. She lifts her body slightly, kissing him as a distraction while she lined him up and sunk down onto his cock. She was wet just from a blow job and Hayes feels like the luckiest man on earth. 

He moved his hips up while she softly grinded against him, feeling him hit all the right spots inside of her. He knew she could cum like this, so let her continue without taking over. His hands traced up her waist while she rode him, cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples. Her head fell back, a delicate moan coming out of her and he could see the pleasure in her eyes. He grabbed her hips with both hands when he realised her paced had slowed - neither of them were in their 20s anymore and it was too early to have enough energy for this. He rocked her gently, before picking up the paced and moving her body as though she weighed nothing. Her moans became louder and he pulled her down to kiss her, drowning out her voice. He felt her tense around him and felt her pull away from his lips, only giving him seconds to cover her mouth with one large hand to stop her from waking half the hotel. 

She collapsed on top of him when she finished riding out her high, but she knew it was far from over. She felt Hayes crawl out from under her and prop her hips up before he entered her from behind, his chest pressed against her back. She could feel him everywhere, the rough, hard thrusts into her, his hands on her clit and breast and the warmth of his body on top of hers. She bit down into the pillow in front of her to muffle her moans, but soon realised he was the one making more noise. It was hot. In between deep, ragged breaths, he let out rough moans and growled out curse words. He sounded destroyed, but she knew he had more in him. 

'Harder' she moaned, only just loud enough for him to hear. He pulled her arms behind her and held her back in place, one hand wrapped around her wrists and the other in her hair, pulling her up against his chest.

'Don't test me, Meredith' he said, each word enunciated with a thrust of his hips. It wasn't long before he was fucking her harder than she had ever experienced, pulling her back to meet his every move. His mouth found her neck and bit down onto it as his thrusts became erratic and messy, and soon enough she was back on her stomach, feeling him fill her pussy. 

He rolled off of her once he was done and pulled her onto his chest, brushing the hair out of her face and smiling. 

'I'm glad you let me show you' he whispered, kissing her cheek and making delicate touches to her neck, checking for any damage. 

She smirked at him, watching as his kind, sweet side comes back. She couldn't comprehend how a man so soft around her was the same man who was able to tackle Deluca and keep him down with ease. 

Eventually, they realised the time. It was only an hour until the first talk they wanted to attend and she knew they both looked too wrecked to go without a shower.

Of course, they saved water and showered together, lathering soap across one another's bodies. He was delicate, only once giving her a shock when he slapped her ass when she got out of the shower, leaving her giggling as she walked back to the bedroom to get dressed. 

Maybe sharing a room wasn't so bad after all. 


	5. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conference begins, but Meredith and Cormac have other things on their mind.

Meredith had not seen much of Hayes throughout the day, each attending different talks for their specialities and reconnecting with ex colleagues. It was a good thing, too, considering that they could not keep their hands off of each other at breakfast.

It was the final talk of the day, one hosted by an icon in the medical world. Queuing outside, she felt a hand slip around her waist and was ready to push it off until she caught the scent of his aftershave. She looked up at him in a silent greeting and a shake of her head. He was trouble and she did not want to make a fool of herself by jumping him in the middle of this talk. She was Harper Avery award winning Meredith Grey. People knew her here.

They managed to get a seat at the back of the large room, packed with people. It made her feel like a teenager again, sat in the back of the theatre with a guy and paying no attention to the film. As the lights dimmed, she started to focus on the stage in front of her, the speaker talking about their recent medical mystery.

It was interesting, but not enough to keep her focus away from Cormac's hand on her thigh. It was hot today, especially in a crowded conference centre, so she had worn a dress. She realised her mistake as soon as his hand trailed upwards. She could see him staring at her out of the corner of her eyes, a teasing smile showing all the threats she needed. She tried her hardest to focus, but it had been a long day and her patience and frustration had worn thin, with most of her time during the talks spent thinking of him and what they had done last night. 

She ignored him, looking straight forward and tensing her legs shut. She knew she was no match for him and it was only confirmed when his hand pulled the leg nearest him open and twisted his ankle around hers, keeping her where he wanted. Her eyes widened, feeling exposed, but she didn't give him the satisfaction of making her surprise obvious, continuing to stare ahead while his hand took an agonisingly slow pace up her leg. He left patterns on the way up, circling back and forth along her inner thigh and leaving her close to pleading. She noted that the room was just dark enough that no one could see what he was doing, just in time for him to move his hand on top of her panties. 

She felt his hand still and his body move closer, his breath lightly touching her neck as he sighed. 'Meredith... you really should focus on the show. You're being very inappropriate' he whispered, kissing her neck lightly before pulling away and putting pressure against her centre with his hand. Fucking asshole. 

She wasn't sure if he meant the talk in front of her, or the show he was giving her, but the latter took over her mind when she felt his finger tracing the edge of her panties. She attempted to pull his arm away and move her leg, but it was a feeble attempt compared to his strength. She only earned herself a faster pace, Cormac wasting no time in slipping his hand into the top of her panties and trailing down her mound before reaching her clit. She was still sensitive from the morning and she was too late to stop the soft moan that escaped her lips. Cormac glanced over with a smirk as she tried to cover it with a cough. No one had notice - at least, no one except the poor interns beside them and the woman in front of them who had only given a quick glance backwards before whipping her head around in shock. 

Meredith was furious, more so at herself for being too easy for him. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the auditorium, dragging him behind her. Once they passed the doors, she pushed a finger against his chest. 'Y-That was awful!' she shouted before realising they were not alone, smiling awkwardly at the staff standing by the door and hoping they did not think she meant the talk. 

He laughed loudly as she pulled him around the corner, out of sight. 'I can't believe you made me miss that. You're taking me to bed to make up for it.' she continued, her panties wet and body craving him. When she looked up at him, he was smirking again. 

'Dr Grey, it has been a long day. We are getting some dinner before you get any dessert.' She couldn't argue. Even if she went to their room and played with herself, waiting for him, she knew he would only go to dinner anyway to make her wait longer. 

She sighs and nods, as if she had much of a choice. 

'Besides, you were the one who wanted me touching you under the table last night.' he chuckled, earning a sharp glare. 

They made their way to a local restaurant, hand in hand. Meredith realised that this was the first date they had been on, something she vowed to do before the sex. She never liked to do things in the right order - she certainly didn't with Derek, or Riggs or even DeLuca.

'This looks expensive' she said, eyeing up the building he had led her to. She was hardly dressed appropriately for a restaurant this sophisticated, though the look the staff gave Hayes made it clear he had been here before, enough times that a table was free for them and enough for a bottle of wine to be waiting for them.

'You're popular' she spoke softly, trying to match the atmosphere. She may have been a surgeon with money, but she was not sophisticated in this sense.

'Hm, I did a few surgeries on the owner's kid. They think I'm some kind of hero.' he says, nonchalant. She smiles, taking a sip of her wine. 'Taking advantage of a patient's family seems very unethical,' she says, watching him over her menu.

'I'm not an ethical man,' he responds, leaning forwards while staring into her eyes. 'Meredith, my unethical side believes you should give me your panties.'

She is taken aback, looking around to see if anyone had heard him before moving her chair back to stand up. She felt his hand on hers, pulling her back towards him and whispers a simple 'Here.' in her ear.

She pulled herself together and watched the room as she lifted herself slightly from her chair and pulled them down her hips. This was not her, not anymore. She was a mother of three, not the girl in the restaurant who goes commando. Yet she continued, eager to please the handsome man in front of her. She managed to slip her legs out of them, leaving them hanging from her heel as she lifted her leg to his chair. He felt the soft tap of her heel against his thigh and his hand slid under the table, gripping her leg and running his hand down to her heels before collecting her panties and putting them in his pocket. 

'Good girl.' he mouthed at her, feeling his own desire become more evident. 

They avoid any conversation of sex throughout their dinner, averting to safer topics. Kids, food, the talks they would go to tomorrow. 

They even managed to get to the hotel, though did have to stop in an alley to make out like teenagers, ravishing each other. 

She was oh so prepared to be fucked against the wall when they arrived at their door, but her phone was buzzing before she had the chance. 

'Kids' she said, knowing he would understand. He disappeared into the bathroom while she spoke to her children, gushing about the fun they were having on their holiday. 

Hayes emerged while Meredith was speaking to Amelia, who was complaining about Owen withholding sex. Hayes could tell from the topic of conversation that her kids weren't around, so laid on the bed between her legs. She stared down at him, a silent threat not to test her after the amount of teasing and inappropriate public endeavours they had had in one day alone. 

He paid no notice, kissing from her ankle up to her thigh, pushing her dress up as he went. 

'Amelia, just tell him what you want. He is only saying no because you won't give him a straight answer about being with him.' she said, matter of factly. Her breath hitched as she felt him spread her legs and he could hear Amelia asking if she was ok on the phone. 

'Yes, yes I'm fine. I've just had a long day'. 

He was enticed by her wetness, glistening and filling his senses. He moved forward, licking her pussy and moving his finger to her opening. 

'Loo- oh, Amelia, I have to go. I'll speak to you tomorrow' she said, hardly comprehensible as he entered a single digit. Her phone flew across the bed before he heard her speak again 'You, Dr Hayes, are an evil, evil man.' she moaned. 

He smirked, adding a second digit and moving up her body to kiss her lips. 'And what do you plan on doing about it?' he asked against her lips. 

She couldn't let him get away with it, the constant teasing and his cocky attitude. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used all her strength to roll them over, straddling him. 

She felt him try to take control, but she pushed his arms above his head and kissed him instead, her dress hiked up around her hips and his clothed cock pressed deliciously against her clit. She rocked her hips slowly, enough to make him lose his mind. He let her have her way for a while, but his hands eventually pulled away to move to her ass, gripping it tightly and giving it a soft smack before lifting her slightly, enough to unzip his trousers and pull his painfully hard cock free. He wastes no time in entering her, revelling in the moan that escapes her lips. 

There was no time to undress and there was something raw about fucking with their clothes on, like they would get caught. He thrust into her quickly, feeling her walls tighten with the force and watching her face contort with please. This woman was something else. 

It doesn't take long before they are both close. His hands tweaked at her nipples before he moves down to her clit, rubbing it softly. 

'I want you to cum with me, Grey.' he groaned out, feeling her become impossibly tight around him. Hours worth of teasing had made her body receptive to his every touch, and his words affected her more than she would care to admit. She felt her body getting closer while she moaned his name over and over again. He was worshipping her body in a way she had not felt in months, if not years. It was not long before she clamped around him and let out a silent scream, crying out his name as he groaned into her ear, with one final thrust before he eventually pulled out of her, allowing them a moment of rest. 

In the afterglow, he pulled her dress off and kicked his trousers off before pulling her close to him, legs entangled and bodies exhausted. 

It was worth missing the talk. 


	6. What if I want it to last?

When Meredith woke up in Cormac's arms for the third time that week, she only felt comfort. His body was warm against her own and his hand was clasped with her own. She didn't feel the need to escape like she did on the first night, instead turning in his arms to face him.

'Morning handsome' she whispered, putting her head in the groove of his neck and kissing it softly. She felt him hum and kiss the top of her head, moving one of his hands to her hip and resting it there.

'Morning beautiful.'

They were both a mess, in desperate need of a shower, yet neither of them wanted to move. They were warm and tired, the amount of sex they'd had finally having an affect on their bodies.

'I wish we could stay here all day' Meredith whined, trying her hardest to keep her eyes open and stay awake.

'I have no desire to move. The talks are interesting enough to leave you' he said, entwining their legs and pulling her closer.

'Lazy day in bed?' she asked, trailing her hand across his collarbone, lightly tickling the side of his neck.

It was all he needed to hear, sitting up and kissing her with a huge smile.

She stops him from a second kiss, putting her finger against his lips. 'There's one condition.' she said, pulling her body away from his with the last restraint she had and walking to the bathroom. Hayes was confused for a moment until he heard the bath filling up and he near enough jumped out of bed with excitement. He had not had a bubble bath with a woman since his wife had passed and it was one of his fondest memories.

Before he entered the bathroom, he tidied the bed up, a mess from their session the night before. Checking the time, he realised that the rooms would be cleaned soon, so opened the door an inch to place the do not disturb sign on the handle without flashing anyone in the process.

'Bath is ready' he heard, and it felt too familiar, like this was an everyday occurrence for the both of them. He relished in it, imagining coming home with her from work to a house full of their kids.

He managed to pull himself away from the thought and walked into the bathroom, watching as she stepped into the tub and left a space for him to move behind her. He quickly filled it and pulled her back into him, stroking her back and shoulders and hearing a sigh.

He laughed, adding pressure to her shoulders and massaging the knots out of her back. 'Just like that' she said, leaning back further into his hands. She wanted to say it was better than sex, but that would be an injustice considering it would be hard to beat sex with him. For now, a massage would have to be the best, both of them too tired and sore to do anything else.

'I know we only have a few days left here, but I really don't want it to end.' he said, kissing the back of her neck.

She turned in his arms and put her head on his chest, thinking for a moment. She cared about him deeply and she could see a future with him. He was exactly what she needed, pure man yet soft and sweet, amazing with kids and with a charm she had only seen in Derek.

'Maybe it doesn't have to end' she said, watching as his eyes lit up. 'But, we take it slow. The kids don't need to know yet. It will be complicated at work and I do-' she is stopped by a finger against her lips.

'We don't need to rush anything. I just want to call you mine.' he said, feeling overwhelmed that she liked him. A sudden realisation occurred and he found himself laughing 'Does this mean that sex with me changed your mind?' he asked.

'Well I had to do a test run first' she said before laughing along with him. Once they had stopped, she looked at him seriously and moved her hands to his face, placing a kiss on his lips. 'I knew I wanted you the day I met you. I may have fought you on everything, but you were challenging and handsome and you cared so much about your patients.'

He smiled and kissed her again before stepping out of the water and grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. 

'Where are you going?' she asked, worried she had scared him off already. He turned back and tapped his lips 'It's a secret'. 

Meredith stayed in the bath for a while longer until he came back and grabbed a towel, holding it open for her. She pulled the plug before stepping out, enveloped in his arms. He watched as she tucked the towel over so it was covering her fully and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her over to the bed and throwing her down. 

She smirked, 'Is this your surprise, more sex?' she asked, holding her arms out for him. He moved forwards into them and shook his head. 

'No. Your surprise will be arriving in roughly 10 minutes.' he said, rolling onto his back and grabbing the tv remote. 'We are having a day in bed and to let our bodies recover'

She sighed, disappointed but knowing he was right. He flicked through the channels and they eventually agreed on a show before hearing a knock at the door. He jumped up and put a pair of joggers on before answering. She could smell it before she could see it and after a moment he wheeled in a trolley full of food.

'Did you buy the entire restaurant?' she asked, looking at the cart full of snacks and plates. Her stomach started grumbling, desperate for food. 

'Anything for you' he said, pouring her a cup of coffee. 

They stayed in bed all day, watching tv and eating snacks. It was as if they had been with each other for years and gave them both a sense of familiarity. She could see parts of Derek in him, in his risky patient procedures to go above and beyond and his tender personality. 

'You know, we could drive home tomorrow and stay in bed for the weekend' he said, breaking her thoughts. 

She thought for a moment. The talks for the rest of the week were not very important and they were hardly present for the majority of the key ones anyway, preferring each others company. Her eyes lit up for a moment 'I've got a better idea.' 

She sat up in bed and grabbed her phone, checking her texts. 'The kids are coming back towards Seattle this weekend to go camping. Why don't we pick up your boys and join them? The kids don't need to know we are together, but it would be the perfect opportunity for them to get to know each other.' She pulled up maps on her phone and showed him the location they would be going to. 

'That... actually sounds like a good plan. As much as I'd like to spend the weekend with you, I'll have plenty of time in bed with you in the future,' he smirked, kissing her lips. 'We can leave later this afternoon, stay at yours for the night then pick up the boys in the morning.' 

Hayes grabbed his phone and called his boys and the sitter to explain and Meredith could hear them getting excited over the phone. Once she got a thumbs up and huge grin from Hayes, she called Amelia. She wanted to surprise her kids, and Amelia certainly wasn't complaining about finally getting some time alone with Owen on the trip, so much so that she did not even question why Hayes was coming. 

She knew she would have to deal with Maggie's questions as soon as she arrived. 

They spent the afternoon packing and ran into the city to get lunch before starting the very long drive home.

\- - - - -

By the time they got back to Meredith's house, they were exhausted. It was only 9:00pm when they found themselves in bed, too tired to eat dinner. Meredith felt kisses on her neck and an arm snake around her waist to pull her close as she shut her eyes, knocked out from the hours on the road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-smutty chapter for a change. I'm sure they'll have more fun on the camping trip ;) (and expect a slightly longer chapter next time. This is more of a filler to bring the story on).


End file.
